Une soirée bien arrosée
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Jack débarque un soir chez Sam et il est ivre...


Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saisons : 7 Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet et Jacob sont en vie, Sam a rompu avec Pete, et Kerry n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

Après une mission d'exploration longue et fastidieuse, les membres masculins de SG1, le colonel Jack O'Neill, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre. Ils avaient invité leur collègue féminine, le major Samantha Carter à se joindre à eux mais elle devait rendre des affaires à son ex-compagnon, Pete, suite à leur rupture, elle décida de ne pas venir. Sam rentra de bonne heure et déposa dans l'entrée les cartons que son ex devait reprendre.

De leur côté, les garçons se retrouvèrent chez O'Malley pour leur soirée. Teal'c passa la soirée à boire des jus de fruits alors que ses deux amis étaient décidés à noyer leur chagrin dans l'alcool. En effet, Daniel était fou du médecin-chef de la base, Janet Fraiser alors que Jack était plus attiré par son second, Sam Carter. Les deux terriens burent donc plus que de raison, en laissant leurs pensées divaguer vers les élues de leurs coeurs.

Daniel était trop ivre pour conduire, donc Teal'c prit le volant pour rentrer à la base, en l'emmenant avec lui. Jack avait juré pouvoir rentrer seul et s'était rendu directement chez Sam. Il tambourina à sa porte alors que la lumière du salon était encore allumée, puisque la jeune femme regardait un film dans son salon, la corvée avec son ex déjà remplie.

Sam ouvrit la porte après avoir vérifié par la fenêtre l'identité de son visiteur nocturne. Elle avait craint un moment que ça ne soit Pete qui revienne à la charge mais elle avait souri en voyant son supérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte sans crainte mais déchanta quand elle comprit qu'il avait trop bu, elle pouvait même sentir son haleine.

_-"Mon colonel ? Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure-ci ?"_

_-"Sam... J'avais très envie de vous... voir..." _dit Jack, en lui offrant un sourire carnassier.

_-"Mon colonel, je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'on se voit demain !"_ dit Sam, en voulant refermer la porte.

Jack força le barrage de Sam et entra, en fermant la porte à clef. Sam déglutit avec peine et essaya de cacher sa peur. Elle recula de quelques pas, pour garder une distance de sécurité.

_-"Je vous fais peur Sam ?"_

_-"Mon colonel, j'avoue que je ne vous avais jamais vu comme ça... Je préfèrerais qu'on parle demain, à la base si ça ne vous fait rien !"_ dit Sam, en faisant encore quelques pas en arrière, alors que Jack se rapprochait toujours. Sam se heurta violemment à la porte de sa cuisine et Jack la rattrapa vite. Il se colla à elle et l'embrassa de force, il passa ensuite ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sam et caressa la peau de son ventre.

_-"Mon colonel..."_ dit Sam en le repoussant.

_-"Sam, je sais que vous aussi vous en mourrez d'envie !" _dit Jack, en prenant la bouche de Sam à nouveau.

La jeune femme essaya de se dégager mais la force de Jack était supérieure à la sienne. Elle ne voulait se résoudre à frapper son supérieur, surtout dans cet état. Jack se laissa emporter par ses émotions et arracha le débardeur de Sam. Elle trouva finalement le courage et la force de le gifler, ça le calma quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jack l'avait suivie et entra juste avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer à clef. Il la jeta sur le lit, se glissa entre ses cuisses et reprit ses caresses. Sam commença à l'implorer :_ "Mon colonel... non..."_

_-"Sam, vous et moi en avons envie autant l'un que l'autre !"_

_-"Pas ce soir, pas comme ça..." _implora la jeune femme. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir l'anatomie de Jack contre elle, malgré leurs pantalons.

_-"Sam..."_ dit Jack, en l'embrassant.

Il était toujours couché sur elle et laissait ses mains explorer sa poitrine, puis sa langue prit le relais. Il remonta vers sa bouche tout en caressant les seins à présents nus de Sam.

Il senti les larmes inonder ses joues lorsqu'elle lui dit : _"Jack, non s'il-te-plait..."_

Jack se redressa et sembla réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissa tomber sur Sam, mais se coucha ensuite sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Il avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Sam, qu'il avait recouverte du drap et écoutait son coeur reprendre un rythme plus régulier. Sam passait sa main dans les cheveux de Jack, pour le rassurer aussi. Elle sentait ses larmes à lui inonder le creux entre ses seins, rejoignant les siennes.

Jack finit par s'endormir mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sam, qui caressait toujours son crâne. Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'empêchait de dormir mais le comportement de Jack. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour débarquer ainsi chez elle. Elle pensait aussi à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire à son réveil mais ne trouva pas de réponse.

Lorsque que le soleil se leva finalement, elle en fit de même et descendit préparer du café. Elle se rendit ensuite à sa salle de bain afin de se doucher et s'habiller. Une fois prête à partir, Sam réveilla Jack en lui apportant une tasse de café.

_-"Mon colonel, c'est l'heure ! Levez-vous ou nous allons être en retard" _dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme. Jack grogna en se retournant.

_-"Carter, j'ai mal à la tête..." _dit-il en se tenant le front mais en prenant la tasse offerte.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre où il était.

_-"Carter, où sommes-nous ?" _

Sam passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, sa brosse à dents en bouche :_ "Chez moi" _arriva-t-elle à répondre.

Jack se redressa d'un coup et remarqua qu'il était encore habillé et chaussé. Il but le café d'une traite et quitta la chambre de Sam.

Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, la tête dans les mains, essayant de se remémorer la soirée de veille. Sam déposa un tube d'aspirine devant lui et prépara ses clefs. Jack l'observa à travers ses doigts et remarqua qu'elle semblait gênée par son bras droit.

_-"Mon colonel, j'ai un briefing avec le général Hammond de bonne heure, je vais devoir partir. Donc soit je vous laisse mes clefs pour fermer, soit vous me suivez..."_

Jack se leva, avala un comprimé d'aspirine, vida son café et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier.

_-"Je vous suis, Carter."_

Chacun monta dans sa voiture et se rendit au SGC, seul avec ses pensées.

Sam se rendit à l'infirmerie, voir son amie Janet. Elle avait mal, suite à sa mésaventure de la veille.

_-"Bonjour Sam, comment vas-tu ?"_

_-"Je me suis cogné le coude hier et j'ai mal dans le bras ce matin. Tu peux jeter un oeil ?"_

_-"Bien sûr, viens, je vais te faire passer une radio" _dit Janet.

Après un examen rapide, Janet conclut à une légère lésion du coude.

_-"Rien de grave mais je t'immobilise Sam."_

Sam soupira mais se laissa faire. Ensuite, elle retrouva le général Hammond pour son briefing, qui fut bref puisqu'elle aurait dû mener une mission d'exploration. Comme elle était blessée, le général reporta à plus tard. Sam quitta la pièce pour se rendre au mess.

Elle était déçue car cette mission devait être la première qu'on lui confiait et sa blessure l'handicapait. Quand elle se présenta au réfectoire, Daniel se leva pour l'aider.

_-"Salut Sam ! Besoin d'un coup de main ?" _

_-"Salut Daniel"_ répondit-elle tristement.

Il prit un plateau et déposa dessus le petit-déjeuner habituel de Sam. Il l'escorta jusqu'à sa table où étaient déjà Teal'c et Jack. Ce dernier leva à peine la tête pour la saluer mais aperçut le bras en écharpe de son second.

_-"Major Carter ?" _demanda Teal'c.

_-"Rien de grave, Teal'c"_ dit Sam en lui souriant.

Daniel lança un coup d'oeil à Jack qui ne demandait pas de nouvelles de Sam et il trouva cela étrange.

_-"Bien rentré Jack hier ? Moi j'ai une migraine atroce ce matin..."_

Jack grogna et Daniel comprit que son ami souffrait de la même gueule de bois.

_-"Sam, ta mission est maintenue ?" _

_-"Non, à cause de mon coude, le général a reporté à plus tard."_

_-"Désolé Sam, je sais à quel point tu tenais à partir pour cette mine de Naquadah" _dit Daniel.

Jack leva finalement les yeux vers Sam et découvrit la peine sur son visage. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il se leva et quitta le mess. Ses trois amis le regardèrent partir en silence.

A la fin de leur repas, chacun reprit son travail. En se rendant à son labo, Sam croisa Janet.

_-"Sam, j'ai regardé de près ta radio et quelque chose ne va pas. Comment dis-tu que tu t'es blessée ?"_

_-"J'ai déplacé des cartons chez moi hier soir et tu me connais, je suis maladroite. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombée en arrière. Pourquoi ?"_ demanda Sam, en cachant son stress. Elle refusait de donner à Janet la véritable raison de sa blessure et risquer de faire des ennuis à Jack.

_-"Je voulais être sûre. Si tu avais des problèmes Sam, tu m'en parlerais ? Même si Pete était violent avec toi ?"_

_-"Pete ne fait plus partie de ma vie et je sais me défendre, merci Janet" _dit Sam, en rentrant dans son labo.

Janet fit demi-tour et Sam découvrit Jack à son bureau. Elle vérifia qu'elle était bien devant son propre laboratoire avant d'y pénétrer à son tour.

_-"Mon colonel ?"_

_-"Sam, j'ai quelques vagues souvenirs d'hier et je viens d'entendre ce que vous venez de dire à Janet. C'est moi qui vous ai fait ça ?" _demanda Jack, en s'approchant d'elle.

Instinctivement, Sam recula.

_-"Mon colonel, je ne souhaite pas en parler. Je voudrais terminer mes recherches avec le peu de Naquadah dont je dispose." _Jack quitta la pièce et laissa Sam en paix.

En fin de journée, Sam rentra péniblement chez elle, son bras l'empêchant de se mouvoir aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait. Elle avait pris sa voiture de sport le matin, car c'était une automatique. Elle allait se préparer un dîner léger quand elle entendit le moteur d'un 4X4 se couper devant chez elle. Sam sentit la peur l'envahir. Quelques pas résonnèrent sur le perron, puis on frappa à la porte. Elle se rendit dans l'entrée et la silhouette devant la porte lui était bien familière.

_-"Sam ? C'est moi, répondez je ne vous ferais pas de mal !"_

_-"Mon colonel, je préfère en rester là, je suis fatiguée."_

_-"Sam, je comprends, je veux juste m'excuser."_

_-"Excuses acceptées, rentrez chez vous ! Bonne nuit."_

Jack s'assit dos à la porte.

_-"Je passerais la nuit ici s'il le faut mais je dois vous voir. Vous serez bien obligée de sortir demain pour aller travailler."_

Sam fit la même chose de son côté de la porte mais elle garda le silence.

_-"Sam, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris hier. J'ai bu et je pense que je me suis laissé aller. J'étais persuadé que mes sentiments étaient partagés mais je m'y suis mal pris..."_

Sam ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Plus d'une fois elle avait eut envie de se jeter sur lui mais elle s'était toujours retenue. Sauf la fois où ils étaient rentrés de P3X-797 mais là, c'était différent... Si elle avait été à sa place, se serait-elle comportée comme lui ? Elle l'ignorait et ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir. Mais il lui avait fait peur et brisé la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

_-"Sam... J'avais trop bu et même si c'est nul comme excuse, crois bien que ça n'arrivera plus. Je t'ai fait du mal et je ne m'en pensais pas capable. Je t'aime et je regrette vraiment !" _dit Jack, en la tutoyant d'un coup.

Sam tendit son bras gauche derrière elle pour déverrouiller sa porte et se décala dans l'entrée, sans se lever, pour le laisser ouvrir et entrer.

Elle leva la tête vers lui quand il entra et ferma la porte. Il s'accroupit face à elle et tendit doucement la main pour caresser son visage. Jack pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus et comprit la gravité de son geste.

_-"Je t'ai apporté un cadeau. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira à me faire pardonner mais..."_

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle découvrit du Naquadah dans les mains du colonel.

_-"J'ai demandé à Hammond de me laisser partir avec Teal'c pour aller te chercher ça pour tes expériences. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mission est maintenue mais ça te permettra sans doute d'avancer en attendant."_

_-"Merci"_ dit-elle simplement. Elle lui tendit la main gauche pour qu'il l'aide à se lever mais ne la lui laissa pas, une fois debout.

_-"Tu as dîné ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"Non, j'arrive tout juste de la base. Mais laisse-moi faire" _proposa Jack, en la suivant dans sa cuisine. Elle s'installa sur un siège de bar, en face du comptoir et l'observa. Il semblait à l'aise dans la cuisine, malgré son regard inquisiteur.

_-"Dis-moi, à part le coude, tu as d'autres blessures ?"_ demanda Jack, sans la regarder.

_-"Quelques bleus et un débardeur fichu..."_

_-"Bon, les bleus vont disparaitre tous seuls. Et le débardeur, je peux toujours le remplacer."_

_-"Non je ne pense pas. Je l'avais acheté à Las Vegas lors de mon dernier séjour. Mais je ne suis pas matérialiste, je m'en fiche !"_

Jack posa ce qu'il avait en main et avança doucement vers Sam.

_-"Vraiment, je ne sais pas combien de fois je te le dirais mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je te le répéterais tous les jours s'il faut, pour que tu finisses par me croire. Je n'envisage pas que tu me pardonnes mais crois-moi, je t'en prie."_

_-"Je te crois. J'ai juste du mal à comprendre comment tu en es arrivé là..."_

_-"Je suis sorti avec Daniel et Teal'c hier. Daniel et moi avons bu bières sur bières... Il tient moins l'alcool que moi donc Teal'c l'a raccompagné. Mais au moment de nous dire au revoir, Daniel m'a suggéré de venir te dire ce que je ressentais. Sauf que mon petit cerveau d'homme des cavernes n'a pas bien interprété ses paroles..."_

_-"Je pense que Daniel ne t'a pas non plus dit de le faire immédiatement..."_

_-"En effet, il n'a pas précisé de délai."_

Sam sourit.

_-"Sam tu sais que je suis nul pour exprimer des idées ou des sentiments. Sur le moment, l'alcool m'a donné du courage."_

_-"Ce n'est pas du courage... Tu n'as rien exprimé si ce n'est un désir intense."_

_-"Tu as raison et je peux comprendre que ça ne soit pas réciproque."_

_-"Qui a dit ça ? Pas moi ! J'ai aussi très envie de toi mais je ne pensais pas hier, et je suis toujours convaincue aujourd'hui, que ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça."_

Jack, qui avait repris la préparation du repas, posa ses mains sur le plan de travail et leva la tête vers son interlocutrice.

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Je réfléchis depuis hier soir à une solution pour toi et moi. C'est sûr que si on n'avait pas tant attendu, l'incident d'hier ne se serait jamais produit..."_

_-"Je ne te suis pas..."_

_-"Je vais quitter l'armée et retourner à la vie civile. Je suppose que je pourrais rester au SGC mais je devrais quitter SG1, nous pourrons être ensemble toi et moi."_

_-"Ne fais pas ça, on va trouver autre chose. Je vais aller voir Hammond. Tu es jeune et tu as une brillante carrière devant toi. Si quelqu'un doit quitter l'armée, ça devrait être moi"_ dit Jack, en se rapprochant doucement de Sam. Elle le fixa, sans rien dire, pas très sûre des mots à prononcer. Il la prit dans ses bras et respira son parfum.

_-"Sam, ne sacrifie pas ce que tu as mis tant de courage et d'énergie à bâtir. Ma carrière est déjà derrière moi, je n'ai plus rien à espérer."_

_-"Comme tu veux, mais vois avec le général avant de prendre une décision que tu pourrais regretter" _dit Sam, en passant ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon. Elle leva la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres.

_-"Sam, comment as-tu encore envie d'être avec moi après ce que je t'ai fait hier ?"_

_-"Tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout, j'ai eu peur mais je sais que ça ne se reproduira pas"_ dit-elle, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

Il l'embrassa doucement, en la serrant contre lui. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes et Jack reprit la préparation du repas.

_-"Sam, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à la vérité à Janet, concernant ta blessure ?"_

_-"Tu voulais vraiment qu'elle signale que j'avais été aggressée à mon domicile et qu'une enquête soit ouverte ?"_

_-"Non, j'avoue..."_

Ils dinèrent ensuite en tête à tête et Sam invita Jack à passer la nuit avec elle. Il ne tenta rien et elle non plus. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et passèrent la nuit à discuter sagement, de choses et d'autres. Le lendemain matin, Jack se leva avant sa compagne pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et lui apporta au lit.

_-"Hum, merci. En quel honneur ?"_ demanda Sam, tout sourire.

_-"Juste parce que tu es extraordinaire et que je t'aime !" _dit Jack en déposant le plateau sur le lit et embrassant la jeune femme.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement car ils devaient aller travailler ensuite. Sam prit sa douche péniblement à cause de son bras et Jack prit sa place après. Jack décida de conduire Sam avec sa voiture.

_-"Jack, on va nous voir arriver ensemble..."_

_-"Et alors ? Tu fais partie de mon équipe et tu es blessée, je suis passé te chercher ce matin, voilà !"_

Arrivé à la base, le couple se rendit au mess pour le café matinal avec leurs deux amis, Daniel et Teal'c.

Daniel voulut se lever pour aider Sam avec son café mais il vit que Jack la suivait de près. Il fronça les sourcils mais conserva le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée.

_-"Salut Sam ! Comment va ton bras ? Pas trop de dur de conduire ?"_ demanda Daniel, l'air de rien.

_-"Je suis passé la chercher, c'est plus simple et moins dangereux !" _répondit Jack.

Daniel lui sourit, comprenant que son ami s'était lancé avec Sam.

_-"Jack, tu te souviens de notre conversation de l'autre soir ?"_

Jack fronça les sourcils à son tour et fit oui de la tête.

_-"Bon, je me suis lancé et j'ai rendez-vous ce soir !"_ dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

_-"C'est super Daniel !" _dit Jack en lui tapant dans le dos.

Sam regarda les deux hommes, sans comprendre le sujet de la conversation. Elle but une gorgée de café. Ils quittèrent tous le mess peu après et Jack se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur.

_-"Entrez !" _dit Hammond quand Jack frappa à la porte.

_-"Mon général"_ salua Jack.

_-"Colonel, asseyez-vous"_ proposa le chef de la base. _"Que puis-je pour vous ?"_

_-"Mon général, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer mais j'envisage de démissionner."_

_-"Pour quelle raison colonel ?" _demanda Hammond, surpris.

_-"Bien que je ne sois pas forcé de vous répondre, je vais être honnête avec vous, car vous le méritez. J'aime le major Carter et je ne veux plus passer mon temps près d'elle comme ça."_

_-"Bon, je vais arranger ça avec le président, car j'ai besoin de vous ici en tant que colonel et j'ai toujours besoin du major Carter. Je refuse de me séparer de vous deux !"_

_-"Merci monsieur" _dit Jack, en quittant la pièce.

Le général Hammond négocia avec le président pour faire abolir certaines lois au sein de sa base, pour faciliter la vie de ses équipes.

Jack retrouva Sam à son labo, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il entendit des voix, alors il s'arrêta.

_-"Je te jure, Daniel m'a invité à sortir. Tu y crois à ça ?" _demanda Janet à Sam.

_-"Oui, je suis disposée à te croire et je suis ravie" _dit Sam.

_-"J'ai entendu dire que le colonel t'avait emmené au travail ce matin... Du nouveau avec lui ?'_

_-"Janet, pourquoi cette question ?" _demanda Sam innocemment.

_-"Sam, je sais que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre et je pensais que ce rapprochement pouvait déboucher sur quelque chose de sérieux..."_

_-"Je l'ignore encore mais je le souhaite !" _dit Sam en souriant.

_-"Bon, je vais devoir te retirer ton bandage au coude rapidement alors, pour que tu puisses en profiter si l'occasion se présentait !"_ dit malicieusement Janet, faisant rougir Sam.

Jack frappa à la porte après quelques secondes.

_-"Mon colonel !"_ dirent les deux femmes en le saluant.

_-"Carter, ne me saluez pas avec votre coude immobilisé !" _gronda Jack.

Janet leur jeta un coup d'oeil et s'excusa afin de quitter la pièce.

_-"Sam, le général va s'occuper de nous mais il va refuser nos démissions. Je pense que ça va aller mais nous devrons rester discrets car il veut tient à nous garder ici."_

Sam se jeta à son cou et Jack la serra fort contre lui. Daniel arriva à cet instant pour les prévenir que le général Hammond convoquait SG-1 pour un briefing.

_-"Hum hum !"_

Sam se recula et les deux militaires suivirent Daniel qui ne fit aucun commentaire mais avait un beau sourire sur le visage. De toute évidence, ses conseils avaient porté leurs fruits.

Une fois en salle de réunion, le général invita tout le monde à s'installer.

_-"J'ai eu le président et nous avons décidé d'abolir la loi de non-fraternisation au SGC. Cependant, je demanderais à chacun de garder un comportement irréprochable à la base, pour que notre intégrité ne puisse être remise en cause, tout comme mon aptitude à diriger mes hommes. Suis-je clair ?"_

Tout le monde hocha la tête et le général les renvoya au travail. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour et quand SG-1 entra au mess pour le déjeuner, tout le monde les observait. Jack fusillait les curieux du regard et avait gardé les sourcils froncés.

_-"Mon colonel ? Tout va bien ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"Oui major, merci. Allons manger"_ dit-il d'un ton radoucit.

Tous les quatre s'installèrent à une table, Jack ayant d'abord servi Sam avant de prendre un plateau pour lui. Les regards passaient de l'un à l'autre et les gens parlaient à voix basses. Jack observait toujours autour de lui. Il remarqua un colonel qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup le fixer et rire avec son équipe. Il déposa sans douceur son plateau à sa place et se dirigea vers lui.

_-"Un problème Cobb ?"_ demanda Jack en se postant face à lui, obligeant le colonel à lever la tête. Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur et répondit :_ "On se demandait avec les gars si la blessure de Carter venait de tes exploits au lit avec elle ! On la pensait plus solide et endurante !" _

Les autres membres de son équipe se mirent à rire et Jack attrapa Cobb par son treillis, le souleva et voulut le frapper. Sam s'était levée et avait retenu Jack.

_-"Non mon colonel, laissez-le !" _dit-elle.

Jack relâcha Cobb et se tourna vers Sam.

_-"O'Neill, depuis qu'elle t'a mis le grappin dessus, tu te ramollis !"_

Jack se retourna et frappa Cobb au visage. Il voulut riposter mais Teal'c se posta devant Jack et lui lança son regard le plus méchant. Cobb se ravisa et quitta le mess avec ses hommes.

Jack poussa doucement Sam vers leur table pour qu'elle puisse déjeuner. Il ne toucha pas à son plat et garda les mâchoires serrées tout le long du repas. Daniel animait le repas comme il pouvait mais ses compagnons avaient du mal à participer, Daniel ne pouvait leur en tenir rigueur.

Jack raccompagna Sam à son labo après déjeuner.

_-"Sam, je suis désolé..."_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Pour ce midi."_

_-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cobb est un abruti !"_

_-"Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, pour ta blessure !"_

_-"Jack, laisse tomber, ça n'a aucun rapport et je voudrais qu'on n'en parle plus à partir de maintenant, d'accord ?"_

Jack serra Sam dans ses bras, embrassa son front et quitta la pièce. Il revint la chercher en fin de journée pour la ramener chez elle. Elle avait bien avancé grâce au Naquadah qu'il lui avait rapporté et lui avait expliqué tous les détails de ses recherches. Il écoutait en silence bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un mot.

Arrivé devant chez elle, il n'osa pas descendre mais elle insista pour qu'il la suive.

Une fois la porte fermée, Sam enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jack et l'embrassa.

Si le baiser avait commencé calmement, il ne s'arrêta pas et se mua en baiser passionné. Sam gémissait en sentant les mains de Jack autour de sa taille. Elle ôta son t-shirt pour laisser son amant contempler ses courbes généreuses.

_-"Sam... Tu es sûre ?"_

_-"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais"_ dit-elle en s'éloignant, pour monter dans sa chambre.

Jack la suivit doucement et la trouva en sous-vêtements sur son lit. Il ne put résister à son invitation et retira ses vêtements. Il rejoignit Sam dans les draps et entreprit de retirer ce que Sam portait encore. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, avec beaucoup de douceur malgré leur passion.

Sam resta lovée contre le torse de Jack et soupirait de bien-être.

_-"Voilà, c'est comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe !"_ dit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'assoupirent plus tard, toujours l'un contre l'autre, en souhaitant à Janet et Daniel de connaitre le même bonheur.

FIN


End file.
